Unknow for now
by LuvingDBelikov18
Summary: i am updating this summary because i didnt thank it was a good one any way. rose is going to meet her father and she is going to gain some power..she will not know at first why? because she was compelled when her mom took her from the house so Abe did not know that Janine had taken rose from their house untill he got home.i know this is still bad but this is al i can com up with
1. Chapter 1

I disclaim VA and its characters and the academy

I might misspell some word and some word will not sound right but that's ok as long you can understand it

And this is my second fan fiction. might as well be might first lol. also am not good at grammar

So please leave a review I wouldn't mind what you say if it don't sound right then leave it in the review and if you have some idea then p.m. me and tell me what you want to happen in the story.

Chapter 1

**Unknown title**

**(Rose point of view)**

I remember when my mother left me here. at the academy for Moroi and Dhampir alike. so I am to become a guardian when I grow up. Anyway she told me that this will be my new home and she wouldn't be in my life until I learn how a good guardian should be. For 13 years she left me here at this he** hole academy. I Rosemarie Fantashine Hathaway is now 17 years old, and I haven't seen my mother Janine C. Hathaway since, I wish I have known my dad because, every time I see my Friends especially Lisa with their family I envy them, even though her family treat me like I am a part of their family.

Then one day I had gotten into a fight because this girl said "rose mother didn't want her because she is a blood whore and that her father could care either she is dead or alive". At first I ignore it but, when she put her hand one me I just snap. I saw all red and that tears come down my face. (Yeah I know me being Rose Hathaway I don't cry) but what she said struck a nerve. So I gave her a bloody noise, broken arm, and a black eye.

I told her " if you every bad mouth me or start something about me and my friends then you have another thing coming and that what I just gave you would seem like a gave you mercy but the next time you want not be so lucky".

I started back walking to Lisa dorm. As I was walking I was crying. (**Rose did not die yet**). By the time I got there Lisa already opens the door before I even could knock on it. After she open the door I just walk pass her and set on her bed. I didn't even see the laptop that was on the nightstand.

So when Lisa closed the door she turned around and looks at me. As she was looking at me, she looks shock. Because she never seen me cry. I mean I never cry period what was there to cry about.

Lisa asks "Rose why are you crying because the rose I know does not cry; so why and I want an answer now". I just look at her in shock. (Lol) at first I couldn't speak, I just stared at her. So she asks again but this time her voice was firmer. Still I didn't speak right then and there, but she did heard a sob coming from me, so like 5 mines or more, than I told her what happen and how the Bi*** said that my mother don't care about me (which_ is true_) and how my father don't care if I'm either dead or alive and don't want a blood wh** in his life.

First she was about to speak but I beat her to by asking "hey Liss can you tell me! Why do my mom don't come visited me? Why I do not know my father? (_Even though I started have dreams about a man who look just like me_) I know that I have you and your family but it not the same. And do they even love me at all! Lisa now you know that's how I been feeling, like dis for a long time now about.

I just need answer why I'm here alone with no parent: to look after me, to protect, me to hold me when I needed them to, and to love me Lisa. Sometime I envy you and our friends because you all have parents that care for you but I don't".

By the time I finished. I was cried more cause I told her how I really felt (which_ I don't do every_). She came over to me and huge me so I could cry on her shoulder. She was telling me everything will be alright and if I want she will help me look for my father. I than cry myself to sleep.

**Ok** **I did not finish cause i want to see who the first two chapter is i just need at least 1-5 Review and give me some ideas if you have some cause this is my second FF o and im putt abondan up for adoption******


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(**Lisa point of view**)

I was sitting in my room on my laptop tangoing (tango_ is like Skype but different_) with my family when I heard crying at my door. I knew who it was. So I told my family that I'm going to but the laptop on one of the nightstand and that only mom could be here when Rose come in so she can help me calm her down and see why she is crying. So I put it on the night stand then went to open the door before Rose can knock. As Rose walk in the room soon after I follow her in. when she sat on my bed I asked her "Rose why are you crying because the rose I know does not cry so why and I want an answer now". She look so shock at how I asked the question.

I look over at the laptop ( _without Rose notice me doing_) anyway as I did that I saw that my mother had a concern look on her face. and that worry me a lot so I look to Rose; she still did not speak so I ask again but this time my voice is firmer. still she did not speak. after like 5 mins or more she told me about what happen and how some Bi*** said that her mother don't care about her and how her father don't care if she either dead or alive and don't want a blood wh** in his life.

first I was about to say something but she beat me to by asking "hey Liss can you tell me! Why do my mom don't come visited me? Why I do I not know my father? I know that I have you and your family but it not the same. And do then even love me at all! Lisa now you know that how I been feeling like dis for a long time now about I just need answer why I'm here alone with no parent: to look after me, to protect, me to hold me when I needed them to, and to love me Lisa. Sometime I envy you and all our other friends because you all have parents that care for you but I don't".

by the time she finish she was crying (_I_ _did not know that how she was feeling entry time_) I just went over to her and let her cry one my shoulder and telling her everything will be alright and if she want I will help her look for her father. she than cry herself to sleep.

after she woke up she told me that she was going on a walk in that she will come back in an hour and talk to me. I was glad that she was up to her old self by not letting thing bother her come to the surface when she trying to be strong.

when she left i turn back to the laptop to see that my mother some tears come out.

**important Author note: that is all for now but I will finished this chapter soon Tbc _will see why Lissa mother was crying and that you might like it I am also taking my time to finished this chapter but on the other hand pm me or leave a review to ask question or what you think will happen or why Lisa mother is crying_**

**im sorry if this chapter is short but since I am in****school writing two-story at the same time plus I going to add something to this chapter when I can it might be a while but I will finish this story lol please leave so review I gotta go bell about to ring lol**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previously**_

**_when she left I turn back to the laptop to see that my mother had tears come out._**

**Present day**

**Renée point of view**_( Lisa mother)_

when my daughter Lisa told us that she was going to put the laptop on the nightstand and that only I could be there when Rose come in so I can help her to calm Rose down and see why she is crying. I don't know why rose is crying but it hurt to hear that she is because she normally don't.

I know that Rose is not my child, but she is my eldest brother's daughter. before I was a Dragomir I was a Mazur. so yes! Abe Mazur is my brother. No one know that he is Related tome except my husband and son. the only reason people don't know is because of our safety. that's include Lissa as well. She don't know because she stayed at school for Rose sake. Sometime I feel sad for because her mother don't go and visite been 13 years she haven't seen her, but now something is wrong and I have a feel that I know why.

anyway as I listening Rose and Lissa conversation. something that rose ask Lissa caught attention and by the time she were finished, I started cry cause I knew that rose envy Lisa and their other friends but this I haven't known. It did not know that she feel lonely and that her parents don't care about her either she dead or alive. and that just broke my heart to see her like that. so when Rose left Lisa turn back to the laptop I had tears coming down my face. Because I am keeping some very important info from them. Soon I will tell them about whose Rose father is and that they will be leaving school in a few hours

Any who! I told Lissa to start packing all her thing , but first to call Rose to tell her to pack all her things as well and that they need leave in 3 hours

**TBC**

**I am sorry that this chapter is short but i am taking my time with this also that in the next chapter you might see why they have to pack everything they have also I am doing chapter by chapter every time i am in class so i answer on question why Lissa mother is crying but in the next two chapter you will know why rose did not know her father and how her father still know her it funny how everything came to but the Lissa and Rose are cousin lol untill next time Review or pm if you have question**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Previously_**

**_Still Renée point of view_**

_Any who! I told Lisa to start packing all her thing , but first to call Rose to tell her to pack all her things as well and that they need to be in 3 hours_

**_present day_**

after I gotten off the phone with her; I started to think about the phone called that I had gotten for my brother Abe. when I tell I were surprise i really was.

I hadn't heard from my brother over two years now.

at first I didn't know why he was calling so I ask.

when I had ask, he said " well Renée you are going to be real piss at me because I had kept something from you for 18 years now. I have a daughter and now I want her back in my life" I just look at the wall in front of me since he is not her.

he was right I was pissed but I knew he had a daughter cause i see her every holiday that she came with Lisa in fact they come to stay with us for 2 month for Andree 19th birthday ( **yea I know he's to years older than rose in the book but in this story he just a year older than them** )

I was piss because he didn't tell me himself but waited.

Rose had suffer for nothing if she had known who her father was. she wouldn't be thinking that she dont have no family that love her.

it was all his and Janine fault that Rose is thinking like that.

so I ask "why now! why now you want her in your life. you had 18 years to be in her life. do you know what she said every time I tried to find you or Janine. to call one of you, and that y'all needed to come to my house the was

she said _Renée I don't give a damn no more because I finally learned m that my parent don't give a fuck about."_

after I finished telling him my thoughts and what Rose said I could tell even if im on the phone with Abe that i knew he was crying because he knew I was right and that he need to fix this before things get to bad.

he told me that he will be at my house later today and that to get his room ready. so after that we hung up.

so I called Lisa back up and to let her and Rose know that they have 20min left to be ready and to get to the Academy air strip.

**TBC**

**Important Author Note:**

**i know this is a shot chapter like the last one i put up here but this is going to be the last chapter i put up here until graduation next month even if this is 4 chapter but please leave a review or comment so i know what you thank.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I had change my mind because i have nothing to do in class so im going to put chapter 5 up here now i hope you like it **

**Abe Mazur** (**point of view**)

I had talk to my sister Renée yesterday because i want to see my daughter Rosemarie aka Rose. I know that I had been out of her life for 13 years, but it wasn't my fault.

if only I had been home earlier before Janine had time to take rose. but I wasn't every day I think about it and how I could have change it.

any way! if it wasn't for Janine who got one of her moroi friend to compel. rose, she would have known that she have a father and I care and love her.(_if that sound ok I hope_).

some time I understand why Janine did it, but taking her memory from her is a whole different story.

I know she didn't like how I am a Mob boss. she thought that by taking Rose and her memory that she would be safer untill she turn a certain age but the truth is that she was right but didn't know it at the time.

now I want her back in my life and that to keep her from danger. So basically she would be out of St. Vladimir's Academy when so go to Renée for 2 months.

so as i got into my **2013 Ford Fusion **i told my guardian to drive super fast to my sister house since i lived an hour away or they have to answer to me. so like 30 mins later we have arrive at the house i jump out before the car could even stop.

i rung the door bell! i waited about 10 mins until my sister answer the door. she look surprise at first but she came back to her sences. any way she lead me to the family room where her son and husband was.

at first nobody didn't say anything

until Renée said "you and Janine fuck up real bad".

I just have a stupid look on my face saying that I'm lost.

I ask her to explain why she said that. so she did.

she told me everything that had happen. how rose think that I don't care for her or how her mother don't want a blood whore as a daughter. and that's why she left her there at the academy.

and the question she ask Lisa broken my heart. so now I know why my sister said Janine and I fuck up.

because we left Rose thinking that we don't care about her.

Yes! I know most Moroi men wouldn't want to be in their dhampir children in their life. but I do because I have dhampir in my family and that I am not ashamed to tell people.

Renée told me that Rose and Lisa will leave in three hours. and that she did not tell Rose about me yet. And that is not a kind of conversation shouldnt be over the phone

'

** TBC**

**In the next chapter is when the car crash happen**

**Oh can y'all help me with a title please**


	6. Chapter 6

the is chapter 5

**Rose point of view**

after my break down conversation I had with Lisa; I told her that I was going to take a walk around for a littler while. but as i was walking i heard Michael Bolten _go to distance_ so I look to see was it my Iphone 5s. right than I knew it was Lisa so i pick it up and said " _what up Liss i just left your dorm so "_as I was listen she told me that i need to go to my room to pack because we will be staying with her family for two months and that I need to be ready less than three-hour

so as I made my way to my dorm my phone was ringing again so I pick it up and said " _Hathaway speaking_"

it was Lisa mom called me and told me that she had a surprise for me when I come to their house then so more thing that she said that I really didn't pay too much attention to so we hung up.

by the time I got to my dorm I already had some clothes pack because I was plan on running away but I can't do that now. so as I got close to my door I found it was unlocked. it look like some one had broken into my dorm while I was out .

to say that I was mad was an understatement cause I were pissed the fuck off, but as I was looking around i only saw the suitcase that i already back. the reason I had pack some suitcases for cause I was planing ton runaway tonight but can't do that now so Lisa and I are going to stay with her family for two month

anyway back to what I was doing. so I storm out of my dorm room I went straight to the headmistress bitch office and see why all the shit is gone out of my dorm and I want to know now.

by the time I got to the office all the guardian look my way and known not to fuck with me now cause I'm pissed the fuck off and don't have time for them.

they all know not to get in mines or Lisa way when we both are like this

when I got in her office headmistress Kirvoa was sitting at her desk; she didn't hear me at first but when I set down and my a *cough sound* then she look up. but as she was looking at me she had a smirk place on her ugly ass face ( _lol_ )

now with that smirk on her face made me even more piss than I already is. so I ask her " Kirvoa where is the fuck my stuff is? and why the fuck you got that dam smirk on your ugly ass face? when I finished asking my question;

her smirk fell a little but then again it was still there untill she said "_ well Rosemarie I'm glade to say that you are no longer a student here and that you'll be staying with your father, so he can do what every he wanted with you since you is that kind of girl any way so that this Academy don't have to put up with your shit. and for your next question you is about to ask. how you going to get there, well since you'll be going to the Dragomir know who your father is so he'll be there when you be at their house also they told me not to tell you who he is and that they well explain it to goodbye for good and we will not miss you one bit._

when she was done I just got up and punch the living shit out of her and that I kept doing it to her until i was pull off of her by the guardian but I kept kicking her too ( lol ).

they escorted me to my dorm so I could get my suitcases and meet up with Lisa at the parking look where the S.U.V was at.

as we got there it was already passed the three-hours that we supposed to leave for the air strip.

when Lisa and I put our stuff and the suv we piled up in the suv then we left.

**Half way to the air strip**

half way there i had a bad feeling telling me that something is about to happen so I told Lisa to get in the middle and cover her head and face. when she did that the suv suddenly flip over and over and over after it flip over I black out.

**Lisa point of view**

i was waiting for rose to come to the parking lot cause we was already late but when I was about to call her phone she came running out with three guardian running behind her.

but any way! we put our stuff and the suv we piled up in the suv then we left.

**Half way to the air strip**

half way there rose told me that she had a bad feeling and that i need to cover my head and face.

that's when it happen all of a sudden the suv fliip over and over and over and over like four more time then it stop.

i know rite then that everyone was dead and that rose saved my life but i have to get out of the suv and get rose out to so i can heal her. ( _yea lisa know that she have power over spirit and that she can heal._ ) so as kick the door more then five time to get it open.

i got her out and lay her on the ground; it took me about 30mins to heal her. when she came through i just cried bcause i almost lost my sister not by blood but by God.

when she did came through she reach up and whip the tears that was falling down my cheek and then told me thank you for saving her life.

After I help her up I called my mom and told her what happen and that we are walking to the air strip since we are five mins away and that I am going to call the academy and tell them to come clean up and help.

As we were walking I was getting tired and dizzy so rose help me by the time we got there my family jet was ready to go, so we got one the jet and we both went to sleep.

**TBC**

**ROSE IS GOING TO GET HER POWERS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AND SHE MIGHT MEET HER DAD TO BUT PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THANK...ALSO WHAT DO YOU LIKE ROSE POWER WILL BE **


	7. Chapter 7

OH I forgot to tell you in the last chapter that Rose and Lisa know about spirit and shadow-kissed so when she die and lisa heal her they knew what will happen and that Rose told Lisa if anything happen to her that if Lisa want to that she can heal her without knowing the result

**Rose point of view**

after I blacked out, I was in the land of the dead where I met Ann who is the first shadow-kissed guardian and St. Vladimir...when they came to me I already knew that I was dead. They told me that Lisa Is trying to heal me, and that I had a chance to stay here in the land of the dead or let Lisa make me an shadow-kissed guardian and I will have a lot of powers to feel Lisa emotion, see through her eyes, and I would have the power to see and control ghosts, knowing when strigoi near and how many, powers of shape-shifting and the power to all 6's elements ( air, earth,darkness, fire, spirit, and water ). Those are the powers that come with beginning an shadow-kissed guardian. And they also told me to use these powers for the greater good and that I need to get back to Lisa.

So after the explain everything to and that the will be there for me when I need them to, that's when I woke up I see that Lisa was crying so I reach up and whip her tears away. Soon enough I felt all her emotion coming and it tells me that she is sad and happy that I am alive even if we talked about this.

As she got up she also help me to my feet. She pull out her cell to call her mom and tell her what had happen and since the airstrip is down the street it going to take us at lest 5 mins.

Lisa pick up her suitcase and I 'd followed suit.

As we started to walk Lisa also called the school guardian but she really didn't have to since they were on their way.

When we got to the air strip we went straight to the jet so we can leave now.

But soon we gotten into the air I started to get the worst head-ache I ever had.

Lisa tried to help but it wasn't working. But I remember Ann told me that I would get this when I am about to see ghosts and that I needed to but I mental block up. It took about 10 mins to put the block up but when I did I went straight to sleep.

TBC

In the next chapter it's Lisa moms point of view so please review the chapter in let me now what you think and if I need to put some more up here


	8. Chapter 8

_**oh also everyone knows that Lisa is a spirit user and that she can bring people back and ect.. and that she and rose have talk about it so that no one will be surprise about if Lisa had heal rose or brough her back**_

**Renée ( ****_point of view_**** )**

I was just getting out of the shower when my phone was ringing. as I race over there to the phone before it stop; i answer it by saying "_Dragomir speaking_".

that when Lisa said that her and Rose was in a car crash and that Rose had die and that she had healed her, I wasn't surprise, because I already known basically what Lisa did since the family know that Lisa is a spirit user.

she also said that her and rose will walk rest of the way to the airstrip since it not that far from where the crash were.

after that I gotten off the phone, I went into the family room where i left them at; I when streight to my husband and set on his lap, he looked at me and he knew that something was wrong so he ask me " _honey are you ok ? is Lisa and Rose alright_" I just smile at him how he ask was both Lisa and Rose were ok. but I just cried in his shoulder; that when him and Abe knew something was really wrong so Abe said "_ what is wrong why the hell are you crying when Eric ask about them you started to cry so im asking for the last damn time what the fuck is wrong with the_"

I just look at my brother because that is the first time he ever talk to me like that. at one point I was kind of sacred.

so i said " _Eric, Abe um there have been a car crash down the street from the academy air port, and Lisa and Rose was in it. but the bad thing was that rose had die and that Lisa had to heal her but we all know about Lisa being a spirit user and that she will create the bond _"

when I telling them the news Eric wasn't shock but abe was and that when I look up into his eyes he was crying and he to us the he will be right back but before i could say something to him he ran in the study. the only thing you heard was a man crying as loud as he could get, and it broke my heart to see my brother like that cause I never seen him like that before.

Eric told me to go check on my brother so i did. when i got into the room where he was at the sight in front of me broken my heart more so i ran over to my brother and i told him that everything is alright now but he still cried so i sung our lullaby our mother used to sing to us all the time when we were little to stop us from crying in our native Language

**author note:**

**hey everyone this is chapter 8 so it might take me a while to put chapter 9 and 10 since this week and next week is graduation week lol and wY REVIEW o and tell me what you think why Abe is still crying when Renée told him that they are alive**


	9. Chapter 9: author note

It going to take awhile for me to put up chapter 9-11 cause I need a laptop to correct all my mistakes first before I put the other chapter up n I been working so maybe when the summer end I'm sorry oh and when I do I'ma edited it but I have some ideal go look at the poll and select your answer it going to be awhile be for I put th e other Ch up I'm so sorry n trying to work on my grammer since I was never was good at it


End file.
